


Traditions

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Christmas, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach takes Chris to find the perfect Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actingcaptainslog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actingcaptainslog/gifts).



"It's freezing," Chris grumbles as he and Zach crunch through the snow.

"I told you it would be," Zach murmurs, eyes glued to the millions of evergreens in the distance.

"You didn't tell me we would be hiking for miles. Or that my balls would freeze solid."

"It's not even a mile," Zach says, finally glancing over at him. He reaches over and tugs Chris' hood up, even though he's already wearing a wool hat. His cheeks are burned by the cold, and his eyes are too bright—probably from the ungodly wind. "Come on, we're almost there."

"We've still got another three zillion miles to go," Chris huffs but he starts moving again anyway. "Do you even know how to chop down a tree?"

"Well, I didn't just bring the axe for decoration."

There's a buzz of annoyance beneath his words, and Chris thinks he should probably pay heed but he's fucking freezing—he's from California, for God's sakes—and the idea of Zach using an axe to cut down a Christmas tree is actually pretty ludicrous. "Are you sure?" he mutters. "Because it would make a great charm for a necklace. Matches your eyes and everything."

"Jesus _Christ_ , Chris," Zach snaps, turning around so fast that Chris is startled back a step, "you didn't have to come."

Chris stares at him, too surprised to say anything. Zach turns away before he can think of anything anyway, lips pinching as he ducks his head and moves away, the axe still slung over a shoulder. It takes a second for Chris' brain to kick on again. His chest tight, he watches the back of Zach's head as he walks.

It's not like Zach isn't used to his complaints about the cold weather—or just in general when Chris is cranky and hungry. But he feels like an asshole anyway. It's Christmas, right? And if Zach wants to trudge five trillion miles through knee-deep snow to get a tree for his mom's living room then Chris should suck it up and let him.

He picks up his pace, and when he makes it to the trees, Zach is just standing there, head tilted as he considers the forest in front of him.

He's dropped the axe so its head is planted in the powdery snow.

Chris slides arms around his waist, palms coming to rest against his chest. Zach sighs and relaxes back into him. Letting his breath out, Chris presses a kiss to the back of Zach's neck. "I didn't mean to ruin your fun," he says quietly.

But Zach shakes his head. "You didn't."

His voice is low; too strained for an eccentric foray into the wilds of Pennsylvania. But Chris just waits, knows well enough that Zach won't talk if he doesn't want to. He rubs his chin along the back of Zach's neck, letting the stubble scratch at the sensitive skin.

Zach arches into it, rolling his neck for better access and eventually sighs, "My dad used to bring me and Joe out here."

Chris' stomach swoops, and his arms tighten automatically. After a second, Zach's head tips back to rest on Chris' shoulder, another soft sigh escaping. Chris kisses his cheek, nuzzling too, but doesn't say anything, although an apology is bubbling in the back of his throat. Wishes Zach had explained.

"My mom used to wait for us back at the house." The corner of Zach's mouth tics up. "She always yelled about how soaked Dad let us get. Usually because Joe pushed me in a snow bank."

"And you pushed him back?" Chris guesses. Zach smiles fully, his eyes shifting to meet Chris'.

"You know it."

They smile at each other for a long minute before Zach's happiness fades. He straightens in Chris' arms, but doesn't move away as his gaze returns to the trees. His hand settles over Chris'. "I miss him," he says softly.

He doesn't talk about his dad much, usually just in passing. And Chris isn't sure what to say, although his first instinct again is to apologize. He doesn't think that will help, and he's not sure Zach would appreciate it.

Squeezing him lightly, Chris says against his ear, "We'll find a really great tree."

Zach glances back, eyes glinting in the moonlight. His lips twitch. "We used to get a blue spruce, but I think maybe a scotch pine would be more appropriate."

Chris grins. He takes Zach's hand and tugs him toward the trees, but before he makes it two steps, Zach tugs him back; catches the back of his neck and kisses him; softly and then lets their foreheads fall together.

He's smiling again, that slow smile that never fails to remind Chris how lucky he is to be in love with his best friend. Like he knows exactly what Chris is thinking, Zach smirks and picks up the axe before twining their fingers together. "Come on, we better hurry if we want to get back before my mom gets home."

No longer feeling the cold, Chris squeezes his hand and they move toward the trees.


End file.
